


Soulmates

by MizukiPerry



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Feels, I wanted a happy fic, I'm Sorry, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Pining Okumura Eiji, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Soulmates, i dunno what to tell you, lyrics, placebo lyrics, song: Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiPerry/pseuds/MizukiPerry
Summary: On his way back to Japan, Eiji just knows something has happened, and he reflects on his relationship with Ash.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 27





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Banana Fish or the characters within, they belong to Akimi Yoshida. Let's face it, if I did own them then ASH WOULDN'T HAVE DIED. But that said, on with the story.
> 
> I also don't own Soulmates by Placebo. The song was kicking around in my head for a while and this is what happened. 
> 
> I hope you like it, please comment if you did :)

_Hush, it's okay_

Eiji knew, he knew that he wouldn't see Ash again. He didn't know how, it was just a feeling all of a sudden. Like a ghost walked over his grave. Like a light had just gone out. A feeling of utter sorrow suddenly overwhelmed him. 

It wasn't just that he was returning to Japan.

It was because he knew the love of his life had died.

_Dry your eyes_

The first time they met, he'd asked Ash if he could hold his gun, and to everyone's surprise, he let him. Despite being warned about this guy, and American teen gangs in general, something made him warm to Ash as soon as he saw him, and he couldn't help but let out his innocent wonder at everything. And he really had never seen a gun before, let alone hold one.

From there, to Ash showing him how to shoot, and to him completely fluffing any shot he had taken since, he and Ash grew closer and closer. Initially drawn together through saving each other's lives, they yearned for each others company. Ash needed him, and he knew he needed Ash. He'd come to America on a low, and, despite everything, was ready to leave it on a high. If only Ash had made it to the airport.

_Dry your eyes_

The first time he hugged Ash was like magic. Ash wasn't expecting it, and it was as if no one had ever shown him what it was to feel love - not even platonic love - through touch. It was no surprise. He'd learnt what happened to Ash when he was a child, what he'd been put through by that bastard little league coach, that he ran away, and then put through worse by Dino Golzine. That filth ridden pervert, thank God he was gone for good. He'd never wished death on anyone, but the world wasnt going to miss that fucker, that was for certain.

The only person to show him any kindness had been his brother, Griffin. Blanca educated him, but that wasn't out of the goodness of his heart, that was instruction. 

But Ash couldn't live without kindness. He was trying, but it was too much for him. He was breaking further and further, until he embraced him, and finally Ash calmed. He would normally violently pull away from anyone who even lightly touched him, yelling and screaming at them to get away from him. But not Eiji.

_Soulmate dry your eyes_

The first time he kissed Ash, well... It was under odd circumstances. And he wasn't sure at first if that counted as his first kiss ever, but as time went on, despite that kiss just being a way to pass on information, it meant more and more to him. To the point that he wanted to do it again, and again. But the opportunities were few, and he was glad to just be near him.

_Dry your eyes_

The first time he knew he loved him, well, there was no real first time. It was a culmination of events that made him realise that his feelings were more than just friendship. Maybe it started that time Ash got up close to teach him to shoot. Maybe he realised when Ash broke down in front of him, and asked him to stay by his side. He knew for sure he loved Ash when he took a bullet for him...

He loved him. He wanted to be with him forever, whether as a friend or a lover, he didn't care, he just wanted Ash by his side forever more.

He didn't know for sure if Ash reciprocated. He felt he did, just by the way he was towards him. His warmth towards him, how he treated him differently to his other friends, how he allowed him into his personal hell but no one else. How he protected him and worried about him, and ready to die for him. How he chased his gunman and shot him dead, and carried on shooting...

'Huh. Eiji, clueless as ever. Of course he loved me...'

They never said it out loud to each other. He wished he had...

_Soulmate dry your eyes_

The tears were coming strong now, and he choked back a sob, hiccuping as he did so. Thankfully Ibe and half the passengers were asleep, so no one noticed as he couldn't hold back his cries anymore.

"Ash, why," he whispered to himself, holding his head in his hands and more and more tears flowed through. Did he get the letter, would he have been on the way? What happened to him, how did he die, why did he have to die? Why now, why when everything could have been so much better for him? Better for both of them!

They could have been happy!

"Ash, Aishiteru..." He cried. And suddenly he felt a familiar warmth surround him. Ibe? He turned to look, but no, he was still asleep. He hiccuped, his cries subsiding. And... he felt calm. Like someone was taking away the sadness and replacing it with love.

"Ash?"

_Soulmates never die_


End file.
